


on matters such as change

by BlackBlood1872



Series: Your Soul As Mine [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon Settling, Gen, Introspection, Melancholy, POV Crowley (Good Omens), The Fall - Freeform, The Fall of Humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBlood1872/pseuds/BlackBlood1872
Summary: Crowley thinks about life, change, and ineffability.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Your Soul As Mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542190
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	on matters such as change

In the first days, Crowley watches from behind leaves as Eve runs through the garden, eyes lit with unbound enthusiasm and awe. Her daemon follows behind her, never the same shape for long—with each new animal they see, he changes, delighting at the infinite possibilities. Their smiles are radiant, as bright as God’s light, and Crowley, coiled up and hidden as he is, basks in this imitation. It feels like home—the one he knew so long ago, the one lost under layers of soot and betrayal. The one shattered apart and broken now, Below and Above alike, because change is never painless.

And, like his home before, something here, too, must break. Change is inevitable, after all.

So later, when Eve bites into the forbidden fruit, Morn shudders beside her, and never shifts form again. And Crowley—turns away. He feels cold for the loss, aching with regret for having caused it, and heavy with the knowledge that he had no other choice but to.

The original Fall froze their forms, and so too will the Fall of Humanity. It is, he knows, the way of things. 

* * *

Aziraphale shifts his form to become a different creature every time he poses as a daemon. Crowley isn’t surprised, for all that he is _annoyed_. Aziraphale never liked the idea of presenting as their daemon half, and he makes this _abundantly_ clear each time he does so. It seems to Crowley that he specifically takes the most obnoxious form he can think of, and strives to be as much of a pain in Crowley’s backside as he can manage.

This, too, doesn’t really surprise him since Aziraphale is, above all else, a _bastard_.

(The worst, Crowley recalls with a scowl, was probably that time in Athens when Aziraphale took on the form of an elephant and refused to change into _anything else_ until Crowley had no choice but to go with the angel as-is. They hadn’t spoken to each other for the next year.

Crowley believes it would have been longer, but it’s surprisingly difficult to keep up the silent treatment when you spend all of your time together.)

It’s symbolic, Crowley muses. Daemons are in flux during youth, before innocence is shattered by the unrelenting truths of reality. Falling settled his form, as it had all the other demons, as it does all the mortal daemons who come to find the world duller than they hoped. But Aziraphale—he is untarnished by the woes of the world, for all that he is such a large part of it now. He has his faith, still, and can always see the light in the shadows. He is child-like, in that sense, and so it doesn’t surprise Crowley one bit that his form is free to experiment, to simply _be_ in such a pure way. To enjoy the potential of the world in all of its glory.

(And it doesn’t surprise him either when, after the end of the world, Aziraphale only ever takes one form.

It is symbolic, after all.)


End file.
